Catching a Firefly
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [AmonRobin] In the dark, you know nothing. You act on instinct and hunger for light. Even if they're simply fluttering specks. Please Review.
1. Someone in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the Witch Hunter Robin characters or such and such.

Hi there. My little proof-reader mirri found a couple of little mistakes the chapters so I'm going back to change them. If any one is reading this, please review. It really does help me a lot because it shows me that there are people acutally reading my story which fuels me to keep writing.

**

* * *

Someone in the Dark.**

Don't you ever get the feeling that you were put on this earth for a purpose?

Meaning you that were born to do something.

Something only you, as yourself, could do.

Maybe it was about time I found that something.

And did it.

---

Darkness.

It comes when the sun slips under the horizon.

It beckons for us in our nightmares.

It is where no one knows or sees anything.

Where everything is relied on instinct...

It was all Amon saw when everything was lost. When his life, as he knew it, became something of the past.

Ebony strands fell into his eyes as he sat up; morning rays shone into the small cottage. He didn't understand what had happened almost a year ago, when he awoke in a field. Alive, especially when he was supposed to be the opposite.

The STN knew nothing of this miracle though.

They were in the dark.

Touko, on the other hand, knew. She knew very well. How did you expect him to have found this small haven? How had he managed to get false identities and such without much hassle? Touko had the connections. She had hunted him. Trying to find the truth; was he truly dead, she asked over and over again. Until she discovered him, by complete luck, in a bar in a small town nearby.

Crawling out of the small cot, he found a shirt and pants before leaving the quaint home.

---

"Yamamato!" Spinning around, his famous trench coat swooped in pursuit. Yamamoto was the alias he'd been using for the last couple of months. "You're late, _again_!"

"I apologize."

The perky blonde slapped his back and gave him a glaring smile. "It's alright! She's here again by the way. I think you've got a stalker on your hands. And change out of that stupid coat, you're scaring the costumers."

Glancing over, the ex-hunter recognized her immediately.

Touko's messenger. Her name was not important. And to her, neither was Amon's. All there was between the two were an exchange of information. Touko was still being watched by the STN. However, they call it 'protecting' instead. There was a better side though; she was only inspected until nightfall. After about six, she was free from surveillance.

"Hello." He greeted her as if she were a regular costumer.

"She wants to meet you tonight at eight. In the meadow by your house." He gave her a curt nod before she gave a real order. To ensure no suspicion would be aroused.

---

The field was part of his property. Grass and small flowers lay flat on the plain. Only his small home and a few trees dotted the area. Usually, the moon alone would give just enough light to see. Though it was _barely_ enough.

"Amon." Her voice was soft; sometimes, he wondered if she was afraid of him. Because that was the tone she spoke with majority of the time she was with him. Gentle... with a tinge of fear.

"Hello, Touko." Turning, he found himself being absorbed into hazel eyes. "How have you..."

His sentence trailed off without any hope of being continued as the young brunette looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hot kiss.

---

As he awoke to the abyss, Amon felt around for his lover.

She was gone.

Though it didn't surprise him, he felt a slight pang in his chest. Sex just wasn't their thing. And yet, it was their _only_ thing. Once it was over and done with, nothing had been fulfilled between the two. But it was also all they did. Ever since the day she found him again. Some where within him, however, he knew he had deep feelings for her.

With a sigh, he threw his arm over his eyes. Another someone came to mind.

Tonight was like all the others. Something haunted him. Thoughts of a certain young woman with emerald irises kept flashing through his mind. Maybe it was because Robin was different than everyone else he knew. But he would like to believe that the reason for her constant reappearance in his head was because she was the last thing he had seen before that building collapsed. The last second he was _supposed_ to be living.

Soon, after he managed to calm his thoughts, Amon shut his eyes and told himself to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a new day that some miracle maker had decided to give him.

The curtain fluttered with the wind. A cloud drifted over the moon, giving a moment of complete obscurity.

"_Amon_."

Shooting straight up from his bed by the window, his eyes were alert. Someone had just whispered his name. He was positive of it. Staring out into the night, he didn't see a thing but a single firefly.


	2. Finding My way from One Thing to Another

Holy cow, so many reviews! Thank you so much for your support! I'm not usually one to abandon a story (since some readers comment on how I should just write for the sake of writing smile) but at first, this story wasn't exactly something I thought thoroughly out. It was just something to write and I did. To continue, though, was a whole other question! But from the crazy amount of reviews I got, I guess I have to. -wink-

I've thought out the plot and everything so I'm guessing this story should be about 6-10 chapters long.

I hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause I don't really like it. It's not exactly edge-of-your-seat-can't-get-enough kind of stuff. Please keep reviewing, it really does help a lot.

* * *

**Finding My way from One Thing to Another. **

As we grow, our childish dreams fade.

Along with our innocence.

Did they both fall victim to the darkness?

Never to be seen again?

Or are they just waiting for me to find them.

Waiting. In the shadows.

* * *

It was, lets say, a very long night for Amon. Dark bags were evident under his eyes from the lack of sleep; he'd been on guard the whole night, making sure that the voice was simply a figment of his imagination. 

But he couldn't let the hushed word go.

It sounded uncannily like Robin. However, in his mind, he knew she was gone. But wasn't he, also, supposed to be 'gone'? Gone to where many of his hunted targets had left to.

The dark haired shooter let out a groan of dissatisfaction when he heard his young boss call for him across the small coffee shop upon entry. "Yamamama-to-to!"

"Yes?" Spinning on his heel, he faced to hyperactive woman.

"You're so late again! I'm going to fire y- Whoa. You don't look too hot." She reached up to brush his disheveled hair from his eyes but he stepped away. Slight hurt showed in her blue irises. "You're going home."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Nope. If you don't go home now, I'll fire you." With shocking strength, the short blonde shoved him out the door.

* * *

By the time he managed to walk home, the sun would suggest the time to be almost five. The cottage looked old and on the verge of collapsing, however, the interior was somewhat more cleaned up. Still, Amon only changed what needed to be replaced or repaired. 

Maybe he should have done more.

Strolling around the small home, Amon soon realized what a crap hole the shack really was. Cracks in the wall allowed wind and insects to enter, dust was collected over all everything from being unused to so long and there was virtually no furniture. He cringed at all he saw, he shouldn't be degrading himself to live in these conditions.

With an exaggerated sigh, he made his way to the kitchen, kicking a couple of rodents on the way. Maybe he would just burn the house down, it seemed much easier than cleaning it.

Amon began to cook a meager dinner under the single light bulb in his house. Touko would probably be coming over in about an hour. She might want something to eat also. Possibly even a conversation could ignite between the two during the meal instead of simple love making in his bedroom.

He fried the rice in a pan. A ghost of a smile fleeted across his lips.

Without warning, the bulb flickered off, leaving him in the dark and the rice still quietly sizzling on the stove.

Touko and Amon could go out to eat then.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to eat in town?" Her light brown eyes held confusion. "I'm... not exactly hungry."Glancing downwards, Amon couldn't help but feel slightly dejected. Was sex truly all she wanted from him now? Not that he was saying he'd be willing to give it up altogether, but he _knew_ he had more to offer. She should know that after their previous relationship. She couldn't have forgotten that. Possibly she was forgetting they were in a relationship _now_ though. 

"Alright. I guess we can have a coffee..." He gave no acknowledgement that he'd heard her agree, however, he did start moving towards her car.

* * *

"There is a café over there." With his finger still gloved, Amon pointed at a quite popular one; it was jostling with people. He had heard some good things about it and was a smidge eager to try their famous beverages. 

He watched as his girlfriend shifted her view from him to the espresso bar. "What about that one instead?"

She began to pull him towards it. He noticed that it was nowhere close to as full as the other. Truthfully, it had no one at all except workers sitting around waiting for customers. Why did Touko want to go here? She was the type to enjoy the company of people.

Was she ashamed to be seen with him? Since when was he something to be humiliated about? He never was and certainly he wasn't one just of now. A tiny voice in the back of his mind, though, disagreed and laughed at his insecurity.

* * *

By eleven, they'd already had their routine sex and Touko had disappeared once more. Amon lay motionless on his bed; thinking over his current life. When had he gone from high-paid hunter to low-life waiter at a pathetic coffee shop? When had he ever settled for less? When did Touko find a reason to be embarrassed of him? It was like he was lost in the darkness and he couldn't seem to find a way out. 

Shutting his eyes, he could hear the rats scampering in his kitchen. He could hear the buzzing of the fireflies outside. The ex-assassin was on the brink of sleeping when he heard a rustle. Sitting up once again like he had the previous night, he looked out the window. A suspicious shadow sat in the meadow; _his_ meadow. Throwing his trench coat over his bare back and a pair of pants on, he walked out into the open field. It was almost pitch dark. He was familiar to this kind of setting, he should have the advantage.

As he cut the distance with freakish stealth, Amon drew a gun from the jacket's pocket. He was just about to confront the trespasser when she suddenly turned and faced him. Glowing little specks, also known as fireflies, drifted around her, giving light to see features.

"Amon. I see you found your way." She rested comfortably on the grass. She looked same, beautiful and mysterious. Her eyes, however, told of wisdom only elder's knew and still a glint of curiosity only a child possessed.

Almost dropping the weapon from numbed fingers, his dark eyes blinked repeatedly, attempting to make the illusion dissipate. But she wouldn't go away. Robin, very much alive, looked right back at him and smiled.

* * *

I've changed some things (thanks to evilteddybear) because I reread this chapter I thought 'Amon really _should_ be more cocky.' so I changed a couple of things. I hope you still like it. Pease review. 


	3. Here You Are Alive and Well

Hi there. Thanks a million for all the reviews! I had to write and re-write that opening little bit over and over again. It still doesn't seem to fit in with the other two. Blah. That sucks. Ah well, what can I do about it?

PS. I wrote a thank you for all the reviewers at the end of this chapter. Really. I really love having so much support!

PPS. If you like FF7 and VinTifa's, please read 'Buzzed' or 'Forgiving the unforgivable' and give me some feedback! Peace.

* * *

**Here You Are; Alive and Well. **

* * *

If you had the opportunity to achieve utter knowledge of the universe, 

Would you choose to take it?

We, rightfully as humans, fear the unknown like fools.

Yet at the same moment, we reject the truth like fools.

However, what it is that we fear the most of all?

Just how far...

Am I willing to venture into the darkness?

* * *

He stood, frozen in his place. Amon gawked at her, on the verge of picking up a stone and throwing it at Robin just to confirm her physical existence in front of him. 

How was this possible?

"Why... are you here?" The gun held loosely by his fingers as she looked up at him and grinned.

In her smile though, he could've sworn there was a hint of a smirk as she stood and answered. "Only God knows. This world is full of mysteries."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Regaining his composure, Amon straightened and glared down at her with dark eyes.

She, surprisingly and boldly, matched his stare with her effortless yet earthshaking emerald irises. "Aren't you?"

Since when did she grow a voice? As he recalled, she was calm and almost shy when she was around him. A quick pang of anger stung his side as he witnessed her new arrogance. Thinking of a retort that would never come, he watched as she easily caught fireflies in the palms of her hands before letting them free.

Robin only held them for a moment. She even shut her eyes, as if trying to savor their small glow before opening her hands and watching them buzz off. Amon only observed her repeating this process over and over again. He felt the tension slowly melting away. He knew that if she was any danger, he could kill her without breaking a sweat.

"Do you have a place I may sleep for a bit? I've been waiting for you for awhile and I'm quite tired." The luminous insects hovered around her, seemingly naturally attracted to her being, while on the other hand, Amon seemed to be repelling them with such force that they did not have the strength to even flutter near him.

The former-killer carefully deciphered each meaning behind each of her words before answering. "Yes."

* * *

Her hair spilled across his pillow as he draped a blanket over her limp and sleeping form on his bed. Robin practically collapsed onto the cushy mattress when they arrived. 

He looked intently at her features. She hadn't changed a bit. Her skin still had its pale yet healthy tone and she still appeared to be young and teenage. Her face had a very soft look. She always looked fragile and delicate, no matter how much power she truly had.

The more he stared, the more certain it was her who did something to saved them both that day.

She was the Eve of Witches, was she not? Perhaps she could do more than set things ablaze with her eyes. Or maybe it was simply the will of God not to let them die. Amon chuckled softly at his own ponderings. This was absurd. The will of God? He had lost his faith in such a being a long time ago.

Though, right about now, he wished for the almighty being to have been the reason for his survival because that would give someone for him to blame. Blame for saving his life but then throwing him into such a shitty darkness. A crap-hole house and one-sided affection.

He hoped quietly that it wasn't Robin who forsaken him.

* * *

Amon stood outside, in the field, angry and dissatisfied. Since Robin had taken the bed, he discovered an old couch that was in the house when he found it. The couch, at the time, looked fairly comfortable and his sleepiness was already gnawing away his consciousness. So, he, being a fool, lay down on the dusty green couch only to have it collapse under his weight. 

Now, wide awake from the fall, he gazed at the flying and drifting fireflies. Robin had been catching them earlier during their discourse. Amon was intrigued by her ability to capture them so he reached out to snatch one when... it zoomed away from his hand.

He frowned.

His speed, stealth and hunting skills were unmatched and undeniably the best of its class. How couldn't he have caught the damn thing?

Attempting it a couple more times, he realized that they were much faster and much smarter than he had first anticipated. In his frenzy trying to snag one out of the air, he hadn't noticed Robin walking towards him from behind.

"What are you doing?" She questioned with an arched brow. But her amused smile showed that she already knew.

Amon stopped and pretended to have been doing nothing in particular. He admit to her that he was trying to catch the damn bugs, especially when she could do it so easily. So instead of giving a reply, he remained silent.

She watched him. Perhaps waiting for an answer.

Soon the hush was starting to suffocate.

He opened his mouth, ready to say something along the lines of 'You should get more rest' or something when she commented. "You should try to appreciate the small, good things. They are worth much more than they seem. Like fireflies in the night. So full of life, no matter their size."

At first, he was a loss of words; however, he began to think of his own murky life. And retorted, all the while using her metaphor. "Some times, there aren't any fireflies out."

She gave him that smile once more; the one with a trace of arrogance and all-knowingness. "Wrong. They are out there, Amon. They're in the abyss. Waiting. Waiting for when they will be needed."

* * *

**Thank you for your generous support: **

**Reena**: You were my first review and really, that _really_ helped me start the second chapter! -smiles and hugs- hope you're still a reader!

**Evilteddybear**: Dude, you are the rocking best. Thank you _so_ much for all the support you've given me! I just love those long reviews you give me! And I'm really grateful for the advice. I'm going to make sure I keep all of your tips in mind! If you have anymore I could use, tell me! Thanks you!

**Sparky16**: I know I should just write for the sake of writing, but it's really disheartening to write and not be sure if there's really any point to write it. -sigh- Thanks you reading this though, and reviewing! You're awesome!

**xx-TearsOfIceNFire-xx**: I'm super- no, uber-happy that you like me story! I'll try and update faster! Heheh, and I really do love my cliffhangers...

**Yawgmoth's Messenger**: Haha, short but too the point. No matter how the review comes at me, as long as it's not a flame, I still like it. -evil grin- I'll use the flames to make smores, man.

**young wiccan**: Thanks for the review! I hope it's poetic, that's what I'm going for -smiles- if you like poetry, I have some works in my profile thingy, so if you're interested, check it out!

**Paprika012345**: Right back at 'cha. You're review's AWESOME too! Haha. I'll try my best to update faster. -clicks over to chapter 4 in Microsoft word and types faster-

**anonymous but very interested**: Thanks for reviewing BOTH stories! Wow. Thanks again!

**jasmyn the ragdoll**: Thanks. I don't hear people say that they like my style very much... But I've been hearing it more often lately... Did it change? -smiles- Thanks again for the review.

**Chios-gal**: I hope I'm keeping everyone true But thanks for the review!

**.love.heart.cry.smile.**: Vicky, dear girl, I'll just thank you in person later. -tired look- 'cause my fingers are getting tired of typing.

**tankbbg**: It's really nice to know people like (or love, as you put it) my story. Thanks!

**Jodie-chan**: I'm ecstatic that you've fallen in love with my story! I do enjoy my cliffhangers, haha. I hope you like the next couple of chapters too! BTW, what does 'Gambarimasu' mean?

**Shetan83**: What's 'Grave of the Fireflies'? I need to search that up. Oh no! I hope my story's isn't too much like it. .

**water melon wolfie**: Thanks for the review! Not much really to say here... but I just gotta say, I am _loving_ your penname!

**The Highwaywoman**: Thanks for always reviewing! A couple of my stories have reviews from you and I really appreciate that! Till next time!

**BunnWw**: I hope I can keep you interested through the whole story. Thanks for the review!

**Fairy of Dark Woods**: Thanks! I'm really flattered that you like my writing! I'll keep posting if you keep reading!

**Isis**: I'll try my best to keep you interested! Thanks for the review!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Or if I spelled your name wrong! Or anything...


	4. Time

Hello! First off, I'm surprised at how many hits I got o.o my lord... haha I hope to get more reviews though! I really do take all the advice and tips I get into consideration! My internet is sooo messed up o.O the shaw people say there's too much interference... blah! I need my internet.

This chapter was kind of a last minute bridge to the next chapter because when I looked into my plan for this, it kind of felt really rough and abrupt if I had just gone from the last chapter to the one I planned so I decided to add this on in the middle, I'm sorry if it isn't as good because I didn't really have much time to think on this one. I'm working on several other stories at the moment too... and I get confused easily so yeah.

**There is a certain amount of sugar and sweetness fluff in this chapter... so beware if you don't like that kind of stuff.**

**---**

**Time.**

---

When it all sinks into the dark.

Some stay calm and cool; some panic and scream.

But...

All you _really _have is your instincts.

Instinct dictates everything you will do.

It is the random ideas that claw at the will to survive.

Sometimes, to survive, you have to do the 'wrong' thing

But to survive, in our human minds, is the 'right' thing.

Just how long can I stay within the darkness...

Before it swallows me and I lose all sense of morality?

---

By the time Amon had left for work, Robin was already gone without a trace. However, somehow, he knew she would return when the night came.

Her words kept repeating in his mind. Like a damn broken record.

What did she know? Trying to sound so superior to him. Foolish child. She was still a teenager.

It didn't seem like it though.

Robin was incredibly mature for her age. She spoke in cryptic sentences all day and even more vague into the night. Her mind was not the only thing that was older than it was supposed to be. Her body was more developed than a fifteen-sixteen year old girl's body should've been. Fascinating curves and soft facial features with even more gentle angles lining her face. Her eyes, however, were the most mystifying. Full of constantly flickering life.

Like a firefly.

Amon shook himself out of his trance. Why did he keep finding himself being absorbed into her eyes?

They were simply green.

Well, more of a tranquil emerald.

Which is also a form of green; nothing-special, mediocre green.

"Hey, she's here again. And she's asking for you _again_." His flamboyant boss pointed across the room towards Touko's messenger.

Nodding curtly, the tall, dark man strode over and pulled out a notepad. "What can I get you?"

"Here." Sliding a white envelope at him, she stood up and walked out. Oddly, he found himself not so eager to open the message and read it as an unsettling flip happened in his stomach. However, Amon still slipped his finger under the fold and tore it open.

_To my love,_

_Tomorrow, wait for me at home. I think I found a good assassination job for you. They're a gang of sorts and they are looking for qualified members. You might think this is dangerous to put into this letter but that's part of my other good news. I recently discovered that **they** are no longer watching my every move. It seems like they've gotten a tip on some the whereabouts of Robin. They don't seem interested in me anymore so we can go out and have fun! Doesn't that sound wonderful? See you tomorrow night, lover._

_Touko xoxo_

They'd spotted Robin?

That single horrifying thought echoed in his mind and made his hands tremble with fear.

What would they do if they caught her?

Would they exterminate her?

Would they cage her up for sick experiments?

... Why did he care so much? Robin was fully capable of taking care of herself. She was only the pestering young woman that wouldn't leave his thoughts alone. If she were to be caught, wouldn't that be a plus on his side?

Still, the sinking feeling in his core didn't leave when he thought of Robin disappearing from his life once again.

Even as the day etched on by, it was hard to focus on anything except for the fact that the youthful blonde-haired witch could be dragged away by the STN-J at any moment.

---

He rushed home, hoping that Robin would be in the field like she should be. What was he worrying over her so much?

Because...

Because...

Because she was a stupid child that couldn't take care of herself half the time.

For the mercy of God, how could she have been so sloppy to let someone even _guess_ her location?

Amon had no choice but to feel anxious; he had to take care of her all the time. The dim-witted little brat.

---

Finally reaching the small house, he burst in without any warning. Seeing no one, he headed towards his room. Not even knocking, he twisted the knob only to face Robin's bare back as she kneeled on his bed.

"Amon-!" Her dark long jacket had been deposed around her on the mattress while the top of her dress, meaning waist up, puddled around her while the bottom was still on. "Y-You are early."

Her pale and thin arms wrapped around her torso, thought it didn't do much to hide her nudity.

Melting candles illuminated the room with a soft glow; a glow that reflected of her smooth skin and made Amon almost want to reach over a touch the surface. Her hair was down and it shimmered with the flickering flame.

As his imposing stare glided carefully over her body, he suddenly noticed the scrapes and bruises that ran down her left side, and in her right hand was a bottle of healing ointment.

_It seems like they've gotten a tip on the whereabouts of Robin._

Narrowing his eyes, Amon saw her flinch and turn away. "Where did you get those?"

"I fell." Still not meeting his glare, she began to pull her dress together.

"How?" Taking a step towards her, his long legs cut most of the distance between the two within the faintly lighted room.

"... I was being chased. I had to jump off the side of a road to get away." She finished dressing and shifted so she could face him.

"Perhaps you should go into hiding." Sauntering over to the head of the bed, he leaned nonchalantly against the wall and crossed his arms. Amon tried his hardest to seem blasé.

Moving to the side of the bed that he was closest to, the adolescent craft-user looked up at him with a stern expression. "I have been hiding for long enough. But I will return to the shadows when my job is done."

"And what is your 'job'?" She opened her mouth to reply but the window shutters suddenly flew open, blowing out all the candles. Amon drew his weapon with unseen speed, alert in case it was more than just the wind that had opened them.

"Amon?" Her voice held no fright. "It was only the wind."

Silently putting the gun away, he had the sudden urge to stretch out and make sure Robin was still there. And he did so. Calloused fingers brushed against her golden crown of hair. The whole house was in complete abyss since the candles were the only light source within it. Her silhouette was scarcely visible against the little moonlight there was that night.

His heart pounded against his ribcage; he could barely see anything. It was unnerving. He guessed that she was still sitting on the bed next to him, but not near enough.

"Robin..." It came out as a whisper, though he didn't even realize it had come out of his mouth at all. Every fiber within his body commanded him to get closer; get closer to her. Just feel her warmth. He needed to know that she was still there. It panicked him to ever think that she would dissipate into the air or something like that. The never-ending obscurity was not helping to reassure him.

However, little glowing specks floated into the room. Giving it a bit of light. Even with the new luminosity, as he looked down at Robin, he still had the impulse to move closer. As if his instinct was to make sure she near enough for him to fend off any type of harm. His hand remained in her tresses.

"Amon." Though hushed and quiet, her word had ripped the moment and pulled him back into reality. He yanked his hand away from the silky strands and back to his side. "Are... you happy living here? Are you happy with this life with Touko and this home?"

How did she know about Touko?

"How...?" She stood now, but the difference in height was still pretty wide. She was only a short distance from him now.

"I know everything... I've been watching you." A forest of emerald shone brightly and honestly.

He scoffed aloud, not even trying to hide it. "Then you should know if I have been enjoying my life or not."

Amon looked away while the female witch continued to watch him intently, waiting for him to continue. Clear dots circled around her. Lighting her a bit more.

"It... feels almost as if time has stopped for me. And it didn't stop at a very favorable moment. Every second is just like the last; bland and miserable." This was the best he could do in 'spewing his feelings'; it just wasn't his forte. But what he spoke was true. Every night with Touko, every day at a low-paying job. His life was a mess that he was forever stuck in.

Glancing over to his former partner, he squinted through the dark, even with the helpful little dots, to form her faint features.

She was so beautiful in the lighting of the small bugs.

She was beautiful in any lighting...

"A moment... is never the same as the last." Holding out her hand, she observed as one of the miniature light bulbs landed on her fingers. She outstretched it so it was close to his face. He watched with minimal interest as the insect stood on her index. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her instead of the insect. "A firefly can stop to rest, for however long it pleases, but that does not mean the world has stopped moving around it."

As she uttered those words, she took a step towards him. Amon gazed down as she looked up, their noses were brushing.

"Time..."

Her voice wasn't any louder than a whisper.

"... Continues to go on."

Robin flicked her bright green irises to look into his just one last time before shutting her eyes. It was as if he was in a spell. All reason and thought disappeared with the candlelight before and now all he could do was close his eyes also.

A breath away from their lips meeting, she murmured against his mouth. "And time changes everything."

All time stopped and was blown away but Amon... Amon could hear the fireflies still buzzing around them.

* * *

Please review! 


	5. Alone in the Dark Are You Scared?

Hello, dear readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all like the story so far. But if you don't, give me some suggestions!

Sorry for the late updates but I have to be inspired to write or else it just comes out as crap. … Yes… well. Ahem. Anyways… Oh! I got my second flame a couple of weeks ago. (actually, I got a couple things that I might consider flames but they didn't seem angry enough…) But it wasn't for this story. Haha. Thank god. I'm actually pretty proud of this baby.

* * *

**Alone in the Dark. Are You Scared?**

A shadow follows us everywhere.

We cannot have light and no shadow.

So faithfully by our side; all day and all night like a joint twin.

Why do we fear them when all the lights disappear?

We know our shadow is really just ourselves.

So.

In the darkness, are the shadows my enemies?

Or is it me?

---

It grew from a simple peck to something full of passion. Who knew Robin could kiss so damn well? Amon's fingers dug themselves into her back and arm. He couldn't control himself.

_This is wrong. _

_Touko._

The voice echoed in his mind. But he couldn't spare a second to heed it. Pulling her closer, his instincts kicked in and all he could do was absentmindedly pull her down onto the bed with him. Liquid fire burned in his core as his hands twitched, eager to touch her smooth skin.

Her warmth and weight on top of him was maddening. Gripping the back of her head, he smooched her with more force.

Suddenly, Robin pulled away. "Let go."

"What?" Still spinning, Amon barely even caught what she had said.

"Let go of me, Amon." There wasn't any harsh edge to her words but they still cut as good. Confused, but still obedient, the shooter let his arms fall lifelessly to his sides.

She sat up and so did he. She was straddling him unknowingly, so he gingerly placed his hands on her thighs. When the young witch said nothing, he leaned in once more and embraced her. But her hand came up and blocked his lips from meeting hers. "Amon, I said let go of me."

A frown flickered across his face. "Why?"

"Why do you hold onto me so tightly? What are you afraid of?" She pushed lightly on his chest, signaling him to lie down. "Are you afraid I'll fly away?"

A cold fear ran up his spine at her words, but he didn't show them. He gave her a wary stare. "Should I be? Do you plan to leave?"

"You shouldn't be frightened that I'm going to leave." Her eyes glowed with something he couldn't read. "You'll be left alone. But to be alone and to be along with yourself are two different things. And there's only one of those two that you are afraid of, my dear."

Amon swallowed hard. She couldn't leave him. Light, glorious light was what she brought with her and it was what he desperately craved for. Not that he would ever tell her that.

But what _was_ he fearful of? "You cannot leave."

She gave him a familiar knowing and gentle smile. Rolling off him to his side, she placed her head on his chest and shut her eyes. "Go to sleep, Amon, I am here now."

* * *

The sun slipped its fingers carefully through to window, afraid to touch the slumbering man. But, with freakish timing, he opened his eyes and sat up. Exactly one hour and thirty minutes before he would be walking through the doors to work.

Looking over, Robin had rolled over in her sleep and was now silently snoring by his side. Her hair was spread over the pillow like a golden halo.

It made his heart skip a beat.

But Amon would never tell her that. He would never admit it.

Carefully crawling out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom. However, he stopped mid-step. Twirling of his heel, his stoic figure stood in indecision. Shaking his head, he spun around to go towards the washroom once more. Barely two steps and he let out a frustrated sigh. It pestered him like a damn fly that wouldn't die no matter how many times you swatted it. Turning back to face his room, his body was rigid with annoyance.

With long strides, he reached the bed and grabbed the blanket's hem. Tugging it gently to cover Robin's bare shoulder, he tucked her in tightly, making sure she wouldn't be cold.

After he was done, he moved quickly to the bathroom, he would need to hurry if he wanted to make sure he'd get to work on time.

* * *

The morning passed without any friction or any interesting occurrences.

Something was off.

Without warning, the bell chimed, like it did a dozen other times that day, only this time, an exceptionally beautiful woman walked into the small café. Her eyes were an entrancing hazel and her brunette head shined smoothly in the light.

"Amon." Touko looked at him with frown. "I thought we agreed to meet at your house."

_Tomorrow, wait for me at home._

He had forgotten completely. "My apologies. But I'm working at the moment."

She gave him a pout, he was about to speak when his young manager pushed him. "You're break's starting now, go out with your lady friend."

With a wink of her blue eyes and an over-the-top thumbs-up, Amon took off his apron and walked out the door with his girlfriend.

* * *

"How come you weren't at home waiting for me?"

"I had work." He took a sip of his soda and looked around the park. Robin would love to come here.

"Oh…" Her voice was soaked in confusion. Touko took his right arm and placed it over her shoulders. "About the job I found, are you interested?"

Sip.

Was he interested? It probably paid quite well, no question. "Perhaps. I believe I will try finding some more options myself first."

"That sounds fine." She smiled and Amon felt a slight pang. It wasn't that he didn't like her. But it was the fact that he didn't love her that made him wonder.

Now Robin he had absolutely no clue.

"Are you… afraid of the dark?" The words sounded weird coming from his lips.

She giggled. "Where did that come from?"

Amon shrugged. But, in his own mind, he played with the idea of being frightened of the shadows. Was he afraid of the dark?

"I suppose I am, but only a bit." She thought more. "I've always had this fear of being left alone in a dark room."

"So you are afraid of being alone? Or are you afraid of the darkness?"

"Hmm. I don't know. How about you?"

He was afraid of being alone with himself.

Sip.

"I do not know either."

They slipped into a comfortable silence.

Hmm.

He wondered…

Was Robin afraid of the dark?

Sip.

* * *

Look. Review button. I know, it's terribly tempting. Give into it.


	6. Moon and Stars: A Day and Night With You

Hello! Only about two chapters left after this one! Gasp in horror. I hope you enjoy this one. Plus, I changed the rating since there is a **LEMON SCENE AT BOTTOM. DON'T READ IF YOU BELIEVE YOU MAY BE OFFENDED.**

Now, go and read. And review.

* * *

**Moon and Stars: A Day and A Night With You**

If a man puts his guard down, though he is lost in the obscurity,

Is he brave or is he simply a fool?

They say knowledge is power.

But power corrupts the soul, mind and body.

So, truly, ignorance is bliss.

And the never-ending black is the unknown; our ignorance.

Yet we fear it.

For this very reason.

And it is a damned good reason.

We do not know what it is or what it holds.

Will it hurt me? Heal me?

So by embracing this darkness,

Am I being brave or a fool?

* * *

He never noticed it before.

Little stars peeked carefully behind the clouds.

The moon was just as shy as it stared down at him.

The night sky was incredible. And yet, he had never spent more than fleeting thought on it.

Amon stood alone in the field by his house. Robin had been asleep when he arrived home; he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and see if she would want to continue where they left off the night before, but she simply looked too adorable slumbering for him to disturb her.

Not that he thought she was adorable in any way or form.

A slight frown graced his lips as more clouds appeared and covered the remaining stars and moon.

It was much too dark.

But Amon simply swallowed and focused his attention onto the glowing dots.

Reaching out, one of the many fluttering bugs drifted close to his palm. But the moment he clenched his fingers together, wanting to snag it from the air, it buzzed from his grasp and zoomed away. Never to be seen again.

He was beginning to understand all the gibberish Robin kept spilling out.

He smiled. But only a bit.

* * *

"Robin, I do not think going out into public would be the brightest idea at the moment." The former STN-J employee watched haplessly as his old partner continued to tie her shoelaces. "You are still being hunted. Do you not understand what that means?"

"Amon." Stepping close to his face, she tiptoed. There was no humor in her tone as she spoke. "There is nothing to worry about."

"What makes you think that?" He grew uncomfortable as she moved only a millimeter closer.

"If they are to become an issue during our breakfast," Her eyes ignited suddenly. "I will burn them to nothing but ashes. So quickly they will not even have a second to scream."

Just as fast, her expression broke into a grin.

The dark-haired man pushed her off him and scowled. "Your craft is not meant to do that sort of thing. Do not even joke about it."

"Oh, Amon," She made her way out the door and onto the road towards the town. "You should relax. You mustn't let everything damn thing…"

She thought for a moment to the right words.

"Burn your ass. As that saying goes."

* * *

She sipped her coffee carefully. Though it was well into the afternoon, this was considered their breakfast since it was near impossible to wake Robin before past twelve.

Amon shielded his face with his hand from the cashier. Of all the damn places she chose, she _had_ to choose the practically invisible, miniscule, un-eye-catching coffee house he worked at. The least he could pray for was that his over excited employer was not working today.

"Yamamato!"

No suck luck. Of course not. He had long been damned and forsaken by Chance and Lady Fate.

"You just can't get enough of this place, can you? Even on your day off you got to come see me? I feel so flattered!" Bounding over with more energy than any human should have, she slapped him hard in the back, making him almost choke on the piece of toast he'd been chewing. "But before you get all hot and bothered at the very sight of me, I have to let you know that I have a boyfriend."

"Hello." Robin, sensing that her companion was getting more and more uncomfortable as each of her loud yet speedy words escaped her mouth, intervened. "Are a friend of… Yamamato's?"

Her emerald eyes flicked over at Amon, full of amusement.

"Oh! Hi! I'm his boss, Kim!"

"You're name is _Kim_?" He said suddenly. He had thought it was Devil. But when both women stared at him, slightly shocked, his dark eyes widened a bit and he returned to nibbling his bread, pretending like he never said anything.

"You're a funny one. So who are you?" She laughed a hearty laugh that didn't seem to fit her tiny body. Then her blonde goodness turned her attention to the young witch. Though Kim didn't know she was a witch.

"My name is Robin. Nice to meet you." Gently smiling, she met Amon's boss with a sincere smile.

"Like the bird, right?"

Emerald irises flickered to Amon and her grin wavered a bit. "… Yes. I suppose."

"Awesome!" Kim spun to face Amon again. "I like her!"

Then just as fast as she appeared, she vanished into the kitchen. Or possibly into thin air. Not that Amon cared very much either way.

How, inside his little ebony head, he wondered she managed to stay focused long enough to run a café.

* * *

Amon could only follow Robin with his eyes as she moved (practically floated) from each store to store with frightening speed.

She was still a young female.

And this was her first visit to a mall.

A girl's, a witch with a craft of flames that can kill nonetheless, first visit to a mall.

May God help him.

"Amon!" She pulled him into one of the many stores. He had lost track of the names of each one. "What do you think of this color?"

She held a black tank top to his face.

"It is… black."

"Good." She smiled before dashing away to the cashier.

Amon stood there, somewhat confused. But he had no time to ponder what she meant by 'good' before she nearly dislocated his shoulder as she yanked him towards another shop.

* * *

The sky grew dark once more and they began to head home. Robin walked ahead of him, though only by a few steps. She swung her dozens of bags happily as she moved.

Suddenly, she stopped and spun to look at him. They were already at his door and for a moment, he thought she was waiting for him to open it since, evidently, her hands were full. But she did not move aside for him to do so. Instead, she stared at him. He gazed right back.

Was this another one of her childish games?

Amon scoffed mentally, he was much too mature for this and he took a step closer, reaching for the knob.

But she dropped about five bags and reached out to take his hand instead before it could slipped into his pocket for his keys. He allowed her to intertwine her fingers with his. "Amon. You have not asked me any questions today."

He had nothing to say.

How was he supposed to reply that?

"I have come to see things about you that I did not see before. Now I have a question for you." As if on queue, clouds drifted in and shielded the moon and stars. The same moon and stars he was admiring the night earlier. They sank into the abyss and all he could see was Robin's eyes, glowing with her craft. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

For once, the dark-eyed killer's voice caught in his throat. He dreaded the day she'd ask him.

Was he? Did he truly fear the darkness? He had long considered the life he lived to be the 'darkness'.

And, most definitely, he was terrified of it.

It terrified him to imagine what kind monster he would eventually become the longer he remained in it.

But those thoughts were never meant for anyone else to hear but himself. Especially not the ears for Robin…

Finding his voice, he asked in return. "Are you?"

"No." Emerald irises flickered with life. As if reading his mind, she continued. "You do not need to be afraid. Amon, I will be by you always."

Opening his mouth to defend that he was indeed _not_ afraid of the dark, barely a sound managed to escape as Robin's lips pressed against his and quickly shut him up. And in that quick moment, his guard had fallen away and all that mattered was getting inside and into the bedroom.

Her lips were as soft as feathers and it drove him insane. Pressing his tongue against those lips, he asked for permission to enter, which she granted easily. As they wrestled each other in their mouths, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his keys. Once they entered, still in their lover's embrace, she kicked the door closed and they made their way to the bedroom.

His hands were eagerly stripping off her coat and dress. Equally nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. Robin broke the lip lock and trailed along his neck and shoulder with little nips once his top was removed.

Spinning her around, he pushed her onto the mattress with him hovering above her. The dress was long gone and Amon could feel his erection growing as his hands smoothed over every curve of her body.

Unclasping her bra, he threw it across the room and lowered his mouth to her left breast. He played with the other in his skillful right hand. She moaned and arched her back.

Soon, he began to leave blazing kisses as he moved towards her belly button and lower. But before he could reach his desired destination, she placed her hands on each side of his head and pulled him back up for another make-out session.

As they did so, she busied herself in undressing the rest of him and, not long later, both the two were bare naked and were for each other to savor.

Sitting up, he let his hungry eyes devour each bit of her form. And she did they same to him.

Crawling back over her, he slid himself into her and waited a moment to relish before beginning a slow pace that would soon grow into a fast, rapid one.

His mind swam and his core burned with lust.

The room, the bed, the world had long disappeared and he could only see his Robin.

But as the two made love, five shadows moved closer to the field; each holding a familiar gun. One spoke quietly into a walkie-talkie. "Logan to HQ: Sir, we've located the Eve. Commence operation or wait till dawn?"

A voice crackled over the speaker. "HQ to Logan: She has been trained to fight in dark and has advantage. Wait till dawn. Even then, advance with caution."

With those words, the five shifted into any hiding place they could find and stay at until sunrise.

The clouds were still above and there was still no light from the moon or stars.

There were no fireflies either.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Enough for Two

Yo. How you all doing? It's actually been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that. Hope you still all love me…

And now, if you're reading this note, I'm assuming you still do so let's carry on. I heart you! This chapter is really long. Compared to the others that is. You know why that is? Because this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER. Now take big breaths to regain your composure. I'm shocked that it's taken this long to finish. Gwah. I had had this story all planned out and everything it's taken –what? –a year and 3 months. Shit. That's an ugly amount of time. Well, it's almost over so bear with me.

PS. I realize this chapter seems long, but it's more or less dialogue and chopped up phrases and Amon's crazy thoughts.

* * *

**Enough for Two.**

With every beat of the human's tiny, tiny heart,

The body emits a bit of warmth.

That is why living beings crave the light, the warmth; it is natural.

But it is _cold_ in the darkness.

And the ones in the dark will die;

Too numb to feel death's tap on their shoulders.

And too blind to see their lives slipping from their fingers.

They will easily fade away and even more easily be forgotten.

In the light, however, people can see.

Light gives the gift of sight and, as it grows, it also gives us warmth.

And slowly, the more light, the more heat, the more it burns.

Ironically, soon the light will burn away our eyes; leaving us blind.

It will scorch our souls and our fingers when try to embrace it; leaving us unfeeling.

So, in the end, is the dark better?

With my tiny heart and eyes left in tact.

My heart to give me my little warmth.

And my eyes to see God when he comes for me.

Will the light actually be my fatal overdose,

And my return to the darkness my savior?

* * *

He cracked open his eyes for a moment. It was still dark. 

But he felt the covers beside him.

…

They were empty. Amon nearly scowled, wondering if that last couple of days had simply been a dream and this was another night with Touko.

It hurt to think that.

Not because he cared for Robin or anything.

Not because he minded sleeping alone.

Never.

It was… because…

Groaning, he gave up. No more excuses. He was too tired to make up lies. So what if he _felt_? Did someone have a problem with that?

Didn't think so.

Suddenly, there was a shuffle and a shift in the shadows.

He tensed.

Inching his fingers closer to his nightstand, he focused on the entrance of his room.

"Amon?" Nearly jumping, he practically threw himself towards the small stand where his gun lay. That is, until the calm, subtle tone of the feminine voice registered in his fatigued mind.

"Robin?" Another shuffle. The sound of a jacket hitting the floor.

"Why are you awake?" He felt the mattress sink a slight as she slipped back beside him. Her skin felt incredibly chilly as she brushed up against him. But he ignored it and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you…" His grip tightened. She can't fly away now. "…had left."

She laughed lightly against his chest. Her words were drenched with sleep. "Not quite yet."

And then she was asleep.

And soon he was too, not fully comprehending the meaning behind her words.

He never noticed the blazing flames outside and the flailing figures, burning to their deaths, in their hiding spots.

* * *

The breeze whispered past his curtains as the sun peeped up from its hiding place beneath the horizon. 

Amon awoke.

He peered down and saw a mess of unruly golden hair sprawled across his chest. There was a warmth by his side, a slumbering witch, and a warmth in his heart, one he could not explain. Though he would never fess up to feeling either one.

Robin stirred before unlocking enchanting irises from their slumber-prison. "Good morning, Amon."

There was that burn within his chest again. "Ditto."

"I want to buy some food in town. Will you be home after work?" She slipped out of bed, absentmindedly dressing herself.

Zipping up his pants, Amon snatched his shirt that was hanging on the chair across the room. "Of course. Will you be?"

She checked that her glasses were in her coat pocket as he checked if he had his gun.

"No."

He froze on the spot and words caught in his throat. But, hating the idea of losing his cool, simply continued to pick up things he would need for the day.

Robin watched him with bright eyes, but he pushed past her towards the door.

"Amon." There was slight urgency in her voice. He stopped. "I'll be home tonight."

"…" _Not quite yet._ She had said last night. And it was only now that the words began to process.

He did not like what that phrase was implying.

"I want to stay with you." A whisper so heavy that it surprised him that it managed to float his way.

He couldn't turn anymore than an inch to see her –only from the corner of his eyes. But she stood facing him, staring at his back fully. "Then will you stay?"

Hesitation.

A moment that lasted eons.

"Tonight-"

"No!" He spun around. Caught her eyes in his. He felt something burn within as her fiery irises bore into his, scorching him. She was his light. And he didn't want to let go, no matter how charred he became.

As long as he still had warmth, then he knew he was not dead and alone in the darkness.

"Stay here forever."

"Amon… I want to stay with you."

"…"

"But you know better than that."

And he did

And he didn't feel as warm anymore.

* * *

"Yamamato, table four!" 

"Yamamato! Five! Table five, please!"

Busy hour flew in and it wasn't until three in the afternoon that traffic within the coffeehouse emptied save a few patrons.

"Hey!" Slapping him harshly on the back, Kim tip toed and mussed up his hair as she laughed. He stood perfectly still, stoic and glaring. "When do you want to take your break?"

"I suppose now." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to smooth out his hair as coolly and inconspicuously as possible.

Sighing with relief as Amon settled himself into one of the chairs in a corner table, he began to eat his pastry.

_Waiting for when they'll be needed. _

_You do not need to be afraid. Amon, I will be by you always._

_You shouldn't be frightened that I'm going to leave._

_Time… changes everything._

_Not quite yet._

_But you know better than that._

Cryptic bitch. He frustrated himself as he tried to understand all the clips and phrases she liked to spew out.

Speak of the devil.

A dark clothed form took a seat across from him. He peered up only to meet Robin's gentle, subtle smile that he had always loved –but only a little.

"What are you doing here?"

Breaking off a piece of his dessert, she ignored the look he shot at her as if she had just stolen his pet bunny. "I came here so I can talk to you, but I could only chat if you were on break."

"How did you know I was on break?" Sliding his plate far from her grubby fingers, he asked.

Before replying, and even before any warning, she stood and wandered off. Amon sat, confused.

Until he saw her return with a dessert all her own.

He nearly laughed out loud. But he didn't of course.

"Hmm. What were you saying?" The young witch took her seat again.

"I had asked how you knew I was on break. I take them at random times during the day."

"Why, Amon, I'm stalking you." She took a monstrous bite out of the pastry.

He laughed, hearty and full, this time. "Of course. As I thought."

"Oh? You already suspected me? I must be getting rusty with my skills." She chuckled also. "You detected me and yet you still let me follow?"

"You are pleasant company." For the first time in years, his eyes twinkled with amusement as he unabashedly smiled.

She arched a brow. "A stalker as pleasant company? Amon, I believe you are quite twisted."

They both shared a moment of simple laughter.

"Amon, do you think when a firefly sees another, it says 'Good God, she is wonderful' though he is just as luminous? Just as alive?" In another swift bite, her food vanished.

"Of course." The assassin finished his too. "Humans see each other and say the same thing all the time."

"But they have one main difference, fireflies and humans. Fireflies never ever believe they are lost in the dark. They glow, visibly that is." She licked a sliver of glaze from the corner of her lip. "Humans believe they are sunken in abyss all the time."

Amon opened his mouth to add his comment but-

"But they never are lost, Amon. _Never._"

She shut him up good.

They both kept quiet; her sucking her fingers clean, him with eyes trained on table top.

"Why do you want me to stay? Do you want my warmth in the cold nights? Do you want my 'stalker' company?" Her tone was light, and so was her smile.

He remained blank. "Not only the night, Robin."

"Do you honestly think I have enough light and warmth for the both of us?" She held the napkin she had cleaned her mouth with clenched within her fingers.

"I…"

"Well, I do." Dark irises shot a look at her.

But before he could reply, she had managed to grab his hand and press them palm flat against between her breasts.

A blush singed his cheeks.

And only deepened as Kim strolled by and giggled furiously.

"Robin, please." He attempted fruitlessly to pry his hand away, but she had an iron grip.

"Can you feel this? I'm warm. And to you, I glow." Her fingers ran across his knuckles. "And can you feel that?"

…

…

Thump thump.

It was faint.

It was barely there.

But the beats of her heart were there.

"Because of my heart, I have enough warmth to give to you and still have enough for me. Every time it beats, I live another moment, I glow another second and I warm myself and the world around me for another minute."

Amon was left speechless.

But she was not done. She took now both his hands, maneuvered his index and middle finger from his right hand to press against his left wrist.

He didn't quite understand until…

…

Thump thump.

"And as long as you have _your_ tiny heart within that chest of yours, you do too."

She released him and he did nothing to stop his hands from falling with a 'thunk' against the table.

She had rendered him both speechless _and _motionless.

"Amon, fireflies are not the only things that are not afraid of the dark. I will see you tonight."

Robin was gone.

Until tonight.

And it was only after she had left –long after –that Amon finally whispered to no one but himself. "Of course."

* * *

Robin killed those people from the last chapter, in case you didn't get that. Anyways, review! **Reviews are what fuel bunny-nappers to return the stolen pets to their homes.** Until next time, love. 


End file.
